King Saiyan I
King Saiyan I, also known as his birth name Nulak (2028 - 1934 Before Age) was the very first Saiyan King of . He was the father of King Saiyan II, and 16 other children with Cablia. He reigned from 2002 to 1934 Before Age. His name was changed from Nulak to Saiyan I, after he bacame king and had a son. 'Biography' :Saiyan I was born on ancient Planet Saiyan in 2028 Before Age, to an unnamed Saiyan father and mother. He was a very powerful, and ambitious boy growing up. He soon started an organization, and the leader of his village at age 16. He invented many new things for his people during this. He was a powerful warrior, and invented many blasts and techniques, such as Ki Enhancement. In late 2,003 Before Age, a saiyan, named Nulak, around 35 years of age, came about to make a change in Saiyan structure and living. He traveled to the many villages around Planet Saiyan to give speeches. Most Saiyans did not believe him or put him down, but most Saiyans listened to to him.. This is one of the problems he explained; how Saiyans were so barbaric and cruel. After many attempts at justice, Nulak finally got a hold of the Saiyan people, around 2,002 BA. Due to this concoction, he went and discussed with many Saiyan village leaders, about becoming their new leader. Many Saiyans now respected and looked up to Nulak. Nulak wanted one thing; to be their king. Of course, a young adult like Nulak couldn't just become the leader of the Saiyan people like that. He started out as the sort of, vice president of the Saiyan race. He made some decisions but had to talk them out with the many leaders around the Planet. Nulak took the name, Saiyan I, in 2,002 Before Age. He was crowned King of the Saiyan race after months of hard work. Many Saiyans listened and respected him as leader. He built a large castle for his descendants to hold as King, and ushered in a new era to the Saiyans. Most Saiyan villages were converted to cities, and towns, with very structured buildings, and architecture improved drastically under King Saiyan I's power. Elaborate cities and libraries were built, as well as training centers. But don't think Saiyans left out their fighting skills for this new change. That actually improved more than ever before! Saiyans' power levels were averagely around 1,000 before King Saiyan I came into power. Now their power levels were reaching heights of 10,000. But wars and threats were not abandon. Many wars raged the cities, burnings and killings and executions amongst the new Saiyan people. King Saiyan had a son, Saiyan II, who took the throne after his father's death. His son, was Saiyan III, who took the throne after that, and then Saiyan IV, and so on. 'Founding a Monarchy' In the winter of 2003 Before Age, he formed a vote all over Planet Saiyan for him to become the leader, at age 25, because he thought they needed a good leader. He somehow won the vote, and became a small leader, at first, on January 1st, 2002 Before Age. In the 1990s and 1980s Before Age, he built many cities, and began the 30-year construction on the castle. In 1972 Before Age, Saiyan finished his great castle, and moved in with his spouse, Cablia. They had 17 children, the first of which was Prince Saiyan II. The monarchy was going well and he soon grew old. 'Later life' Later in his life, he was the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, and legends say he achieved the power of the Super Saiyan, a form which many other Saiyans were surprised at and tried to achieve themselves. His child was also capable. At the age of 94, Saiyan I died and a large funeral was made in his honor as the Saiyan's Savior. He was buried in the catacombs. 'Trivia' *Most modern Saiyans descend from him, as there is a 78% chance that a saiyan had descended from Saiyan I and family. ---- King of the Saiyan race Position created < King Saiyan I > King Saiyan II Category:Saiyans Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles